Die Überredung
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Es war ihr Austen der zweiten Chancen. post-7 Rogan
1. Kapitel 1

Ihre Finger strichen über die Bücher in ihrem Regal, leicht und fast testend, wie es jemand tun würde, der das heiße Wasser der Badewanne an einem kalten Herbsttag testet. Sie war bereit, tief einzutauchen. Was also sollte es heute sein? Ihr Kopf –noch immer in die burgunderrote Wollmütze eingehüllt, da sie sofort nach Betreten ihres Apartments zum Bücherregal stolziert war– kippte zur Seite als sie versuchte, die langsam verbleichenden Buchstaben auf den lange missbrauchten Büchern auszumachen. Dabei machte es nichts, dass sie die Buchstaben nicht mehr lesen konnte, kannte sie doch jedes dieser Bände auswendig. Kannte sie, seit sie 12 Jahre alt gewesen war. Die Bedeutung und der Wert der Worte änderte sich jedes der Dutzenden Male, die sie jedes einzelne dieser Bücher über die Jahre gelesen hatte, doch noch nie hatten Jane's Worte so trostversprechend gewirkt wie heute Abend. An diesem Abend, 17 Jahre später im Alter von 29 Jahren.

Mr. Darcy?

Ihr Zeigefinger hielt inne und sie fuhr vorsichtig über den Buchrücken. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, ohne dass sie sie stoppen konnte, als ein Mann mit seinem ganz persönlichen Mix aus Darcy-hafter Arroganz, Eingebildetheit, Stolz – aber auch Intelligenz, Anstand und Ehrlichkeit ungefragt ihre Gedankenwelt betrat. (Dieser war jedoch blond, nicht dunkelhaarig.) Sein Lächeln war das gleiche wie sieben Jahre zuvor. Eines der ansteckenden Art, welches an den Mundwinkeln zieht; eines, das ihren Nacken und ihr Gesicht erröten ließ und sie erwärmte. (Er lächelte allen anderen zu, nur ihr nicht, zumindest bildete sie sich dies ein. Und Darcy, nun, er lächelte selten, fast nie. Somit sollte ein Vergleich lächerlich sein.)

_Dieses Haus ist großartig_, rief ihr Freund David begeistert aus, während er die aus Cherubinen und Seraphim bestehende Kuppeldecke betrachtete. _Und ist das.. ist das ein Velasquez? Oh, ja, ja, das ist einer, unglaublich, oder?_, hatte sie zurückgemurmelt. 

_Wer würde nicht die Hausherrin Pemberleys sein wollen?_

_Nun, Lizzy nicht_, schnappte sie zu sich selbst, als sie endlich ihre kinnlangen Haare von der Wollmütze befreite. Sie starrte das braune in Leder gebundene Buch vor sich voll Missachtung an. Den Kopf etwas senkend gab sie vor sich selbst zu, _zumindest zuerst nicht_..

  
Nein. Es war überhaupt nicht so. Er ist- war- der erste Mann, der um ihre Hand anhielt. Es war die Idee der Ehe selbst, die so absurd in ihren Gedanken schien, in ihrem Leben, mit 22 Jahren. Sie räusperte sich, als ob sie versuchte, es zu vertreiben; das Netz aus Erinnerungen, das sich um ihr Herz schlang, um den Finger, der noch immer den Buchrücken berührte.

Sie presste das Buch wenn möglich noch tiefer in das Regal hinein, ließ es zwischen den anderen Austen's verschwinden, bis sie es nicht mehr sah. Sie würde heute nicht über einen abgelehnten Heiratsantrag lesen. Nicht heute. Auch wenn Darcy und Lizzy glücklich endeten... nun, nicht heute Abend. Es war einfach zu nah und zu weit entfernt von ihrer Realität.

_Meine Güte, nun nimm endlich eines,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst und wickelte den Schal von ihrem Hals, um ihn achtlos auf ihr Bett zu werfen. Sie war erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig zu aufgebracht von den Entwicklungen des Abends um allein einschlafen zu können. Lass also die liebenswerte Miss Jane sie in den Schlaf lesen, sie mit den Geräuschen des Tanzens und der Mütter und Pferdekutschen einlullen. _Lenk mich ab, lull mich in einen traumlosen Schlaf_, flehte sie beinahe, als sie verwundert auf die Hand sah, die _er_ so fest ergriffen hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, sie geschüttelt hatte wie er Davids schüttelte, der doch ein Fremder für ihn war.

Die Hand streckte sich blind aus und nahm irgendein Band aus dem Regal. Ein dünnes, schnell ergriffen und aufs Bett geworfen. Es war erst nachdem sie geduscht und ihre Pyjamas angezogen hatte, sich unter ihrer Decke eingegraben hatte mit nur der Nachttischlampe erleuchtet, die den Raum in ein oranges Licht tauchte, als sie realisierte, welches Buch sie gewählt hatte. Oder eher, welches Buch das Schicksal für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Die Überredung

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie das Buch umdrehte und die Beschreibung las. (Sie kannte sie natürlich mittlerweile auswendig, aber solche Gewohnheiten waren nur schwer abzulegen)

Zufrieden, dass das kleine Ritual abgeschlossen war begann sie zu lesen und schlief ein, die Hand, die er berührt hatte, unter ihrer Wange. Anne Elliot war in ihren Träumen. Anne Elliot, die überredet worden war, ihre große Liebe abzuweisen, um eine zweite Chance gewährt zu bekommen, 7 Jahre später.

Es war zu spät gewesen, das Buch ins Regal zurückzustellen, davon war sie überzeugt, zu spät, um es durch den gespenstischen Unsinn von „Kloster Northanger" zu ersetzen.

Zweite Chancen? Nein. Auch dafür war es zu spät. Schließlich war es eine Verlobungsfeier gewesen, die sie mit David in dem Pemberley in Hartford besucht hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Wie sicher schon klar ist, handelt es sich hier um einen ROGAN. Etwas anderes kann man von mir auch gar nicht erwarten. Die FF orientiert sich nicht an der "Überredung", hat aber ein paar Parallelen. Ich danke Jane Austen also hiermit für ihr wundervolles Buch, das auch heute noch Inspiration bringt.

_Wenn Anne Elliot mit ihren Ansprüchen von Herkunft, Schönheit und Intelligenz sich mit neunzehn wegwarf, sich mit neunzehn in ein Verlöbnis mit einem jungen Mann einließ, der nichts zu bieten hatte als sich selbst, keine Hoffnung, es zu Vermögen zu bringen außer den Chancen, die ihm ein höchst unsicherer Beruf bot, und keine Verbindungen, die seinen weiteren Aufstieg in diesem Beruf garantierten, dann müsse man das wahrlich "Wegwerfen" nennen... Dass Anne Elliot, so jung, so unerfahren, von einem Fremden ohne Verbindungen oder Vermögen weggeschnappt werden sollte oder sich vielmehr in einen Zustand unvorstellbar auftreibender, deprimierender, jugendverzehrender Abhängigkeit stürzte!_

Es gab Dinge, die sich geändert hatten im Leben und der Lebensweise Rory Gilmores, seit sie vor sieben Jahren in Yale ihren Abschluss gemacht und Logan Huntzbergers Antrag abgelehnt hatte.

Sie aß zum Beispiel ab und zu eine Frucht und joggte ab und an durch den Central Park (Vielleicht war es eher ein schneller Gang, welcher dann damit endete, dass sie mit einem Buch im Gras lag). Sie wollte nicht abwarten, ob sie den Alien-Stoffwechsel ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Und sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie das Spazieren liebte.

Dazu kam, dass sie datete.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie mittlerweile recht gut darin, recht geübt im Drinks-und-Dinner Ablauf, in der Kunst des Ausgehens und nicht tief Grabens. Einmal hatte sie sich selbst dabei ertappt (Kokett? Nervös?) wie sie eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte während sie mit Samuel Mendez etwas trinken war (nachdem sie es bemerkte, zog sie peinlich berührt den Finger zurück in ihre Faust). Ihre Mutter fühlte sich unbehaglich und war doch gleichzeitig stolz über die Entwicklung ihres spät erblühten Zirkus-Freaks.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, nach sieben Jahren und einer fast-ernsten Beziehung die nach sieben Monaten endete (in Jahr Vier), fand Rory es alt und ermüdend. Während ihre Freunde jede Möglichkeit ergriffen- jede Hoffnung- _die_ Beziehung zu erlangen, empfand Rory das Ausgehen mit praktisch Fremden als eine Strapaze, eine Kraftausübung. (Wenn sie nach solchen Abenden nach Hause kam, fühlten sich ihre Rücken- und Pomuskeln an, als hätte sie 100 Sit-Ups bewältigt, was sie tatsächlich noch nie in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte.)

Und für was? Sie lernte das Gute und das Schlechte in Männern und im Sex kennen, aber am Ende eines Tages würde sie noch immer lieber in ihren Pyjamas auf ihrem Sofa zusammengerollt eine nostalgische Nacht mit den Wiederholungen von _The Office_ verbringen. Wenigstens profitierte ihr Hintern von dem vielen An- und Entspannen, welches er an besonders anstrengenden Abenden vollbringen musste.

Sie hörte auf, sich dafür zu schelten, hörte auf, sich selbst als seltsam zu empfinden und akzeptierte, dass sie vielleicht immer eine Art gesellschaftlicher Eigenbrötler sein würde. Sie hörte auch damit auf, sich zu fragen, warum sie keinem Mann über den Weg gelaufen war, der ihr das Gefühl gab, dass er all die Anstrengungen wert gewesen war.

Oder warum ihr bisher kein Mann über den Weg gelaufen war, der es auf Dauer geschafft hatte, ihr überhaupt irgendein Gefühl zu geben. In ihrem Alter, hatte sie einmal versucht Lorelai zu erklären, war es vielleicht normal, dass man seine Jugend-Hoffnungen auf die wahre Liebe verlor, als sich eine gute Dosis Paris-hafter Pessimismus einschlich und sich seinen festen Platz suchte. (_War sie jemals der romantische Typ gewesen?)_

Umso mehr gab sie sich ihrem Traumjob als Reporter der _New York Times_ hin, überredete sich, dass ihr Leben gut war- gut genug, nah genug an ihrem immer erträumten Leben dran. _Dem Leben, das sie nicht mit 22 Jahren weggeworfen hatte._

Dating brachte ihr jedoch die höchst unangenehme Erkenntnis, dass sie niemanden hatte. Und das vermisste sie, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Natürlich vermisste sie nicht jemanden bestimmtes- das nicht. Sie vermisste es, in einer Beziehung zu sein, ein Teil eines Paares, einer von zweien, ihre schwarzen Lack-Pumps neben seinen schwarzen Leder-Slippern, ihre blaue Zahnbürste neben seiner grünen (sie war grün gewesen, wenn ihre Erinnerung sie nicht betrog).

Jemanden zu haben, der lachte oder eine geistreiche Antwort hatte, sollte sie ihre obskuren Zitate aus „Madame Bovary" oder „Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht" zum Besten geben. (beides konnte Samuel Mendez nicht, der weder Filme mit Apatow sah, noch Bücher von Flaubert las. Sie musste aufhören, sich mit ihm zu treffen.) Die Berührung eines Mannes bis in die Knochen zu spüren. Sie hatte sich nicht so gefühlt – so begehrt und so begehrend – seit sieben Jahren.

Fast jeder Mann war unzureichend.

_Lächerlich!_ Hatte ihre Großmutter geschimpft, jedes Mal wieder, erblühte ein von Emily arrangiertes gesellschaftsfähiges Arrangement nicht nach dem zweiten Date (das geschah nur, wenn Rory höflich war; oft endete es beim ersten Date.)

_Er_ (sie alle) war einfach nicht klug genug. Oder lustig genug. Oder süß genug. Nicht das richtige Lächeln. Und das Haar war seltsam. (Sie fühlte sich mehr zu den Blonden hingezogen, weigerte sich jedoch, zu reflektieren, warum das so war. Sie war nun auch ein großartiger Spaziergänger und fand mehr Gefallen am Tee, na und?) Und die Zahnbürste, kam es so weit, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatte, dies zu entdecken, stellte sich Missgünstigerweise niemals als grün heraus.

Sie hatte ein schön gerahmtes Foto auf ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dem zwei dunkelhaarige, blauäugige Frauen auf einem Rasen mit einem dunkelhaarigen, blauäugigen, auf dem Schoß der jüngeren der beiden Frauen sitzenden Kleinkind abgebildet war. _Ihr Sohn ist hinreißend!_ Würden Mitarbeiter ihr automatisch mitteilen, wenn sie an ihrem Tisch standen und einen Blick auf das Foto warfen. Manchmal korrigierte sie diejenigen. Manchmal tat sie es nicht.

Die Fremdartigkeit, dass ihre 46 Jahre alte Mutter einen kleinen Sohn hatte ging ihrem 29-jährigem Selbst nicht verloren, genau so wenig wie der Schmerz, den sie empfand, wenn ein kleiner Junge auf ihrem Schoß herumhüpfte. _In deinem Alter hatte deiner Mutter bereits eine 13-jährige Tochter_, hatte Emily einmal bissig während des Essens gesagt. Dies von ihr zu hören war gleichermaßen zu ironisch und seltsam. Warum sollte sie ihr Leben nach den gesellschaftlich angesehenen Normen richten, die ihr Alter und ihr Status vorhersahen? Hab eine Beziehung, ein Kind, mit 29. (_Heirate nicht mit 23_).

Und so führte sie das Daten fort. Aber mit einer körperlosen Distanziertheit, mit der sie im Supermarkt die nötige, tolerierbare Ration an Früchten aussuchte, die sie wenigstens einmal am Tag essen sollte.

Dann, eines Abends, vor ungefähr vier Monaten, lief ihr David Monroe über den Weg, auf einem von Emily zu Genüge ausgerichteten finde-den-richten-Mann-für-Rory Fest. Blond, intelligent, nett, ein Paar wärmende Arme, in denen man in der Winterzeit aufwachen konnte. Sie fühlte sich anständig, in einer _Beziehung_ mit 29. In den Augen ihrer Großmutter und dem Rest der Gesellschaft, wenigstens, würden ihre Sexualität, ihre Persönlichkeit, und andere Seltsamkeiten nicht weiter in Frage gestellt werden. Er würde sie vom Daten retten.

Unglücklicherweise konnte er sie letzten Endes doch nicht retten. Ihre vorsichtig aufgebaute und kultivierte Akzeptanz mit dem Leben, das sie nicht weggeworfen hatte, würde bald in sich zusammenfallen; dank Davids enger Bindung mit einer gewissen Louisa Monroe. Sie hatte nicht wissen können, dass das, was sie vor sieben Jahren weggeworfen hatte, im Begriff war, wiederzukommen. Und dass ihr Herz nicht zu überreden war, ruhig zu bleiben, nicht zurückgeworfen zu werden, durch seine Rückkehr.

ii.

Es gab Dinge, die sich nicht verändert hatten im Leben und der Lebensweise Rory Gilmores, seit sie vor sieben Jahren in Yale ihren Abschluss gemacht und Logan Huntzbergers Antrag abgelehnt hatte.

Sie aß noch immer Pop Tarts zum Frühstück. Manchmal zum Abendessen.

Und sie sprach noch immer jeden Tag mit ihrer Mutter. Dieser Morgenanruf war besonders wichtig in Rorys Job. Ihre Fähigkeit, mit dem Lesen, Bearbeiten und Schreiben von Vorlagen auf ihrem Desktop fertig zu werden hing zusammen mit ihrer Entschlossenheit, ein für alle Mal eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Was denkst du, sollte ich tun?", fragte sie Lorelai klagend. (Sieh, manche Dinge hatten sich nicht verändert.)

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen", antwortete Lorelai mit einer weit entfernten Stimme, die von der Katzenmusik hoher und lauter Kinderstimmen im Hintergrund übertönt wurde. „Was willst du denn tun? Du weißt, dass wenn du nicht gehen willst, du immer noch sagen könntest, dass deine Sklaventreiber-Mutter – deine arme 46-Jahre-alte-aber-noch-immer-heiße Mutter – dich zum Babysitten gezwungen hat, weil sie ein 5-jähriges Kleinkind am Hacken hat, eben gerade weil sie so verdammt heiß ist. Das sollte als Ausrede reichen. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du in Hartford sein wirst und nicht hier."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun sollte.. oder was ich tun will. Ich würde dich nicht um Rat fragen, wüsste ich es", stöhnte Rory ungeduldig. „Hey, ist das die Spielverabredung, die du für Ian ausgemacht hat?", fragte sie, den Lärm vernehmend, und lächelte, als sie ein schräges „Hi, Rory!" schreien hörte.

„Okay, erinnerst du dich, als du 8 warst und du mich gefragt hast, ob du die braunhaarige oder die rothaarige Puppe von dem Geburtstagsgeld kaufen solltest, das deine Großmutter dir geschickt hatte und ich meinte, du solltest die braunhaarige nehmen, weil die dir ähnlicher sah, während du wirklich, wirklich die rothaarige wolltest weil du dann so tun konntest, als wäre sie Anne auf Green Gables? Wir kauften die braunhaarige Puppe und du hast nie mit ihr gespielt. Du hast auch bestimmt für 1 ½ Tage geschmollt."

"Puppen? Du sprichst meine 36-Stunden-Besessenheit mit einer rothaarigen Puppe an?", fragte Rory ungläubig.

„Ich benutze, was in meinem Kopf rumschwirrt. Ian fragt mich dauernd, warum er mit der braunhaarigen Puppe spielen muss."

„Lass es endlich gut sein mit der Geschlechtergleichberechtigung, Mom. Wie lange noch bis du ihm endlich seine Frösche und Schnecken gibst?"

„Ich versuche nur meinen zwei Kindern, die ich innigst und gleich stark liebe, gleich aufwachsen zu lassen", begründete Lorelai unüberzeugend. „Zumindest bis zu seinem 6. Geburtstag. Bis dahin wird er wohl weiter mit der Puppe für die Wrestling-Kämpfe mit Steve und Kwan üben müssen. Wenigstens spielt ein Kind endlich mit dem armen Ding."

„Ich erinnere mich an sie, die Rothaarige", gab Rory zu und erlaubte sich kurz, zurückzublicken. „Hässlich, aber rothaarig. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an, eine hässliche Puppe von Grandmas Geld zu kaufen, auch wenn sie eine literarische Anlehnung an L..M. Montgomery mit sich brachte", sie seufzte wehmütig. „Aber wir müssen beim Thema bleiben!", rügte sie ihre Mutter und sich selbst.

„Aber ich war beim Thema", antwortete Lorelai verstimmt. „Meine mütterlichen Perlen der Weisheit wurden mal wieder den Säuen vorgeworfen. Die Moral der Rothaar-Geschichte ist, dass du weißt, was du willst, Süße. Wirklich. Und die zweite Moral ist, du schmollst wenn du es nicht tust oder bekommst. Tagelanges Schmollen und sich in Mitleid suhlen... oder zumindest für 36 Stunden, und für alle Welt freundlicherweise sichtbar. Also diese Verlobungsfeier..."

"Hm… also, ähm… die Verlobungsfeier ist… die rothaarige Puppe?", murmelte Rory zweifelhaft.

„Die Party kann sowohl die braunhaarige als auch die rothaarige Puppe sein und David ist Emily – oder wer auch immer – na also!" , sagte Lorelai triumphierend und rief, „Steve and Ian, geht sofort von Kwan runter. Und geht euch den Schokoladensyrup von euren Gesichtern ablecken.. so ist's brav!"

Dann, ohne weiteren Atemzug, fügte sie hinzu, „Was ich sagen will ist, dass du tief in dir drin vielleicht wirklich wirklich hingehen willst und wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen. Oder du willst wirklich wirklich nicht hingehen und wenn du tust wirst du es für den Rest deines Leb-"

„Ich danke dir für den Einblick in meine Unentschiedenheit und deinen Eifer, mich zufrieden zu stellen, Ms. Anna Freud", unterbrach Rory sie knapp. „Ich frage dich eine einfache Frage, Mom. Sag mir einfach was ich tun soll und ich tue es", beschwörte sie ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll. _Und lass uns ein Ende an diese letzten 4 dummen, schlaflosen Nächte setzen. _

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, warum grübelst du so lange?"

"Ich grübele nicht." _Es waren 5 dumme, schlaflose Nächte, nicht vier_, korrigierte sie sich selbst.

„Doch, das tust du. Ich kann dich vor mir sehen. Du reibst deine Finger an deiner Stirn, kaust an deiner Unterlippe, und grübelst, grübelst, grübelst..."

Rory nahm sofort ihre Hand herunter und nahm einen Stift zwischen ihre Finger um sie zu beschäftigen. „Ich grübele nicht, ich frage mich nur.. ob es okay ist, weißt du? Ich frage mich ob es mit allen okay wäre.. mit ihm und seiner Verlobten... dass ich dort bin.", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Ton. _Wirklich, warum sollte es irgendwen kümmern, wenn sie käme?_

„Hm", murmelte Lorelai grübelnd. „Das frage ich mich auch. Ich würde mich fragen, wie er jetzt wohl aussieht. Weißt du, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich einfach gehen. Vielleicht bekommt er eine Glatze. Oder hat einen Bauchansatz. Eine Warze auf der Nase."

„Oder vielleicht ist er so umwerfend gutaussehend und ausgestattet mit diesem unverschämten Charme wie damals", erwiderte Rory trocken. Sie sah ab und zu sein Foto, in den Nachrichten; ab und zu, in ihren Gedanken.

„Umwerfend? Unverschämter Charme?", keuchte Lorelai. „Sag mir, dass du Schundromane gelesen hast, mit halbnackten Fabios auf dem Cover."

„Nun, er war es", sagte Rory ein klein wenig defensiv. „Vielleicht nicht umwerfend, aber, ähm, ziemlich gutaussehend."

„Und du hast Angst, dass sein umwerfendes Aussehen dich dazu bewegen wird, dein Mieder runterzureißen und dein Herz vor seinen Füßen auszuschütten."

Rory erschauderte. „Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, Babette „Wohin der Sturm uns trägt"wiederzugeben, weißt du? Unglücklicherweise würde mein runtergerissenes Mieder und mein tropfendes Herz nicht sehr nützen, da er heiraten wird, was der Grund für diese.. diese.. Entscheidung ist. Ich meine, es könnte peinlich sein. Gibt es eine Verhaltensregel die besagt, ob ich gehen oder nicht gehen sollte? Oder ist es dumm zu denken es könnte peinlich sein?" _Sieben Jahre. Gott, so dumm_.

„Du meinst ausgeschüttetes Herz, Liebste. Sie grübelt... grübelt..." Lorelai seufzte tief auf der anderen Seite des Telefons. Sie begann, „Hänschen klein" mit Ians Spielkameraden zu summen.

„David will, dass ich mitkomme; ich sollte wirklich gehen, für ihn. Er ist so erpicht darauf, mich seiner Lieblingscousine vorzustellen, der temperamentvollen Louisa Monroe… und so erpicht darauf, dass ich ihren Verlobten treffe, den wundervollen Logan Huntzberger!" , sie gab ein halbes, ungläubiges Lachen von sich.

„_Temperamentvoll_? Sie hört sich übersprudelnd an. Und weißt du, etwas Sprudelndes könnte dein bester Freund auf dieser Party sein."

„Geben wir die Verlobung der _temperamentvollen_ 23-jähringen Louisa Monroe, Tochter des Hotelmagnats Charles V. Monroe und der New Yorker Prominenten Vanessa Monroe mit Logan Huntzberger, zuerst Firmenchef der Huntzberger Publishing Group Europas, jetzt auch Generaldirekter der HPG in den USA.", las Rory laut aus dem Anzeigenteil der _Times_ von letzter Woche vor. Unerklärlicherweise lag er noch immer dort, auf ihren Tisch. Sie rollte die Zeitung vorsichtig mit ihrer ordentlichen Pro-Contra-Liste zusammen und warf sie ruhig in den Müll unter ihrem Tisch. Ha.

„Hört sich an, als wären sie füreinander bestimmt", murmelte Lorelai und schüttelte sich. „Genau, was die Huntzbergers bestellt haben." Es entstand eine kleine peinliche Pause, in der Rory und Lorelai sich daran erinnerten, dass Rory _nicht_ das gewesen war, was sie bestellt hatten.

„Also, David weiß bescheid? Natürlich..?", hakte Lorelai nach. „Er weiß, dass du Logan besser kennst als er es tut und jemals tun wird. Hey, vielleicht weißt du sogar mehr als dieses Mädchen. Sie hört sich an als wäre sie keusch, vielleicht hebt sie sich für die Ehe auf. Du könntest ihr Tipps in dem eher pikanten Gebiet geben."

„Ugh, hör auf." _Logan mochte es wirklich gern, wenn ich meine Zunge an seinen Puls an seinen Hals drückte._ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf um die unerwünschten Gedanken loszuwerden. „Natürlich weiß David bescheid. Zumindest…" , berichtigte Rory sich, ".. einen Teil."

„Welchen Teil?"

"Den wichtigen. Dass Logan und ich uns in Yale, ähm, kannten."

„Aha.. Ihr kanntet euch, na klar. Du kanntest ihn soweit, dass du wusstest, ob er Boxershorts oder Unterhosen trägt, den Toilettensitz oben lässt, während des Schlafens sabbert... Das kann doch nicht alles sein, was du ihm erzählt hast, Rory."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir uns kannten und für eine Weile ausgingen."

„_Eine Weile_, womit du 3 Jahre meinst."

„Zeit ist relativ. Es ist 7 Jahre her, ergo sind drei Jahre _eine Weile_", bestimmte Rory knapp.

„Wenn du meinst, Einstein. Obwohl Jesus sagte, und ich zitiere, „die Wahrheit wird dich befreien"."

„Ich habe nicht gelogen. Aber was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Dass, oh, nur so nebenbei, es ziemlich ernst war und er mich gefragt hat ob ich ihn heirate, ich aber den Antrag nicht angenommen habe? Absolut unnötig. Logan und ich sind so gut wie Fremde. Es hätte dieses ganze Verlobungsding, wegen dem David so aufgeregt ist, total ruiniert." Es hätte der lieblichen, cremefarbenen Einladung mit der aufwendigen Schönschrift geschädigt.

_Sie sind herzlich eingeladen um den glücklichen Umstand der Verlobung zwischen Louisa Monroe und Logan Huntzberger zu feiern._

So stand es geschrieben, in schwarz und kursiv, so teuer als ob es das endgültig machen würde. Es ist also ein glücklicher Umstand, in Ordnung. Was der temperamentvollen zukünftigen Braut wunderbar passte, nicht jedoch dem unerklärlichen Kratzen in Rorys Rachen. Sie waren so gut wie Fremde...

Lorelai wechselte das Thema und fragte Rory nach ihrer Meinung für Ians kommende Weltall-Geburtstagsparty. (_Sollte ich Pluto mit in die Deko einbeziehen? Mir tut der arme kleine Planet leid_.) Das Thema war eindeutig beendet und Rory würde einfach selbst entscheiden müssen.

Sie war jedoch ruhiger als sie auflegte und weckte den Computer entschieden von seiner Ruhe-Pause. Und wie ein aufschlussreiches Zeichen blendete AOL eine Nachricht von David ein:

_Wann soll ich dich abholen?_

Es gab wirklich keinen Grund weiter ein Brimborium wegen ihrer Unschlüssigkeit zu machen; natürlich würde sie gehen. Wenn sie es nicht tat, könnte es meinen, dass sie dieser Feier – diesem Mann – mehr Gewichtung zugestand als gerechtfertigt war. Wenn sie nicht ging, würde sie David – ihm – nicht zeigen können, dass sie glücklich war, dass der Verlust und der Schmerz in den letzten sieben Jahren, in denen sie nicht voneinander gehört hatten, verflogen war. Wenn sie nicht ging, würde sie nicht sehen können, ob er in diesen letzten sieben Jahren glücklich gewesen war, ohne sie.

_Mehr als sieben Jahre waren vergangen, seit die traurigen Ereignisse dieser kleinen Geschichte ihr Ende gefunden hatten, und die Zeit hatte sie von ihrer intensiven Zuneigung zu ihm teilweise, wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz geheilt; aber sie war zu sehr auf die Zeit allein angewiesen gewesen, und weder ein Ortswechsel noch irgendwelche Abwechslung oder eine Vergrößerung ihres Bekanntenkreises waren ihr zu Hilfe gekommen. __Niemand war je im Kreis von Kellynch aufgetaucht, der dem Vergleich mit Kapitän Wentworth, wie er in ihrer Erinnerung lebte, standhielt._


	3. Kapitel 3

_Er hatte Anne Elliot nicht verziehen. Sie hatte ihn schlecht behandelt, ihn verlassen und enttäuscht, und schlimmer noch, sie hatte dabei eine Charakterschwäche verraten, die seine eigene entschlossene, selbstbewusste Natur nicht ertragen konnte. Sie hatte anderen zuliebe auf ihn verzichtet. Es war die Folge unbilliger Überredung gewesen. Es war Schwäche und Kleinmut gewesen. _

Er sah aus dem Fenster auf den See aus weißen Schaum, der so dick wirkte, als könne man darauf laufen. Doch es waren nur Wolken – Wasser, Luft, Dampf. Er malte sich aus, auf den grau-weißen, orange, wo die Sonne sie beschien, Wellen zu surfen. Durch den Wolkenschaum zu rollen und dann- nichts. _Durchfallen._

Sein Herz schlug schneller. So fühlte er sich. Günstigerweise in Zeit und Raum gefangen, in den letzten sechs Stunden – den letzten vier Jahren – sein ehemaliges Leben in Yale und Hartford würde nun mit seinem jetzigen Leben zusammenprallen sobald das Flugzeug landete und ihn, Gepäck und Verlobte hervorbringen würde. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller – aufgrund der Aufregung, Vorfreude oder Nervosität, er war sich nicht sicher. (Nervös jedoch? _Er_?) Es war wahrscheinlich die übliche Übelkeit, die er immer kurz vor der Landung verspürte, etwas, woran er sich nie gewöhnen würde, obwohl er ständig reiste und manchmal von Flugzeugen absprang.

Logan Huntzberger blickte flüchtig auf den blonden Kopf, der gegen seine Schulter lehnte. _Wie kann sie durch das hier durchschlafen? _Fragte er sich, als sie ein weiteres Luftloch durchflogen. Aber genau so war sie. Louisa hatte die Fähigkeit, bei allem ruhig zu bleiben, sei es bei umgeschütteten Wein (bei dem die Flecken niemals zu entfernen sein würden) oder 2-stündigen Verspätungen von Flugzeugen (während denen sie eine lebenslange Freundschaft mit der Person neben sich anfangen würde). Sie würde ohne Zweifel aufstehen, sobald sie gelandet waren, ihr Haar zusammenstecken und losspringen um ihre Tasche aus der Gepäckablage zu holen.

Sie erinnerte ihn an eine Art.. Vogel (dafür musste er David Attenborough danken, der ihm während des Fluges in seinem britischen Akzent über „Das Leben der Vögel" erzählt hatte). In ihrer Anmut, mit ihren endlosen Beinen und ihrer wuscheligen Blondheit, mit ihrer Vogelartigen Fähigkeit, dies und das aufzupicken, hier und dorthin zu huschen. In ihrer vogelartigen Vergnügtheit, welche, an guten Tagen, ihn zum Lachen brachte, während, an schlechten Tagen, ihn zum Verzweifeln brachte (Manchmal erinnerte sie ihn an seine Mutter, aber er versuchte sehr mühsam, diesen Gedanken so wenig häufig wie möglich aufkommen zu lassen. Sie erinnerte ihn auch an Colins dritte Stiefmutter, wie sie in sein pubertäres 13-jähriges Selbst eingebrannt war, aber das ist eine Sache für sich.) Sie waren seit sechs Monaten zusammen und ein _Vogel_ war die beste Metapher, die ihm für sie einfiel. Nicht einmal eine bestimmte Vogelart.

_Verdammt! _Erkannte er. Er sollte wirklich besser darin werden, sollte anfangen, von ihr als sein Seelenpartner zu denken, seine Welt, oder irgendetwas anderes angemessenes gefühlsduseliges. Aber wann hatte er das letzte Mal von jemandem als _seiner_ _Welt_ gesprochen?

Dort, wo Logan herkam, war Seelenverwandtschaft keine Bedingung für eine Heirat, also war es egal. Was nicht egal war, war dass seine Mutter, sein Vater, seine Schwester, Cousinen, Kollegen, und alle anderen Blaublütigen der Ostküste Louisa liebten wie eine Stepford-Ehefrau, die sie selbst erschaffen hatten. _Logan und Louisa_ rollte von ihren Zungen so leicht wie TomKat oder Brangelina (und beide Paare waren noch zusammen, nicht wahr?). Um fair zu bleiben, Logan glaubte auch, dass er sie liebte. Auf eine Art. (Eine nicht-Seelenverwandte Art. Aber auf eine Art.)

Es gab eine Zeit zu der er von diesem Frauentyp dachte, dass er nie mit einer wie ihr enden würde. Denn da gab es _einen_ Typ Frau, den er heiraten wollte – einen Seelenverwandten-Typ – tatsächlich. Aber das war vor sieben Jahren und es ging nicht gut aus, gelinde gesagt.

In Wahrheit war es ein wahrhaftes Desaster, das ihn in einen lebensaussaugenden, aus Wut, Selbstmitleid, Alkoholhaltigen Strudel der Hölle wirbelte (besser bekannt als Depression, wie man ihm sagte). Unglücklicherweise war Kalifornien einfach nicht weit genug weg, seine Internetfirma nicht lukrativ genug und sein Herz nicht stark genug um die Nachwirkungen der Ablehnung eines gemeinsamen Lebens mit ihm der einen Rory Gilmore zu ertragen.

Er fing wieder an mit dem Fallschirmspringen, jedoch mit der illegalen, waghalsigen Art. Und als er eines warmen Nachmittags im August von den Klippen der Yosemites El Capitan flog, überlegte er sich, dass es ihm eigentlich nichts ausmachen würde, sollte er sterben. Dass es eigentlich verdammt cool wäre wenn er einfach kopfüber auf die Felsen fliegen würde und seine Rippen erneut brechen, seine Lunge erneut punktieren würden und er einfach in der Besinnungslosigkeit verschwinden würde. Es war einfach... _genug. _Welchen Sinn hatte es noch? Er hatte nichts oder niemanden für den er den Fallschirm öffnen musste.

Doch er konnte nicht. _Genug_, schrie der Wind in seinen Ohren, zog an seinen Haaren als ob er etwas Widerstand bilden wollte als er tiefer und tiefer fiel. Genug von diesem Elend, _lass endlich los_. Er war doch _erst_ 26 (_schon _26). Vielleicht empfand er letztlich eine Spur Thoreau's die-Lebenskraft-ist-noch-nicht-verschwunden Mentalität, als er endlich, endlich an der Schnur zog, welche den Fallschirm öffnete. Er übergab sich sobald er landete: Es war nichts gebrochen und doch musste er dringend repariert werden. Er war noch immer dabei seine Orientierung zu finden, als er nicht eine Stunde später erfuhr, dass sein Großvater- für den er mehr widerwillige Zuneigung empfand als für seinen eigenen Vater- gestorben war. Insgesamt war es eine ziemlich reinigende Landung gewesen.

Wie es bei solchen Fast-Todeserfahrungen, lebensentscheidenden Momenten nun einmal ist, schwor sich Logan, dass er sich nie wieder erlauben würde, in solche Tiefen zu fallen (stürzen). Für niemanden. Und um die Aufgabe, wieder er selbst zu werden, zu bewältigen, fand er es hilfreich, sein Leben in pre-R und post-R Augenblicke einzuteilen und die Mitte als eine kurzzeitiges heilloses Durcheinander in seinem Leben abzuschreiben.

Post-R begann genau dort, wo pre-R aufgehört hatte, und deshalb fand er sich zurück in der Huntzberger Publishing Group. Logan nahm das als eine makabere Entwicklung: In dem Moment, in dem er darüber nachdenkt, sich kopfüber von einer Klippe zu stürzen, stirbt sein Großvater, doch nicht ohne Mitchum zu befehlen, Logan zurück in die Firma zu holen und ihn an seine Familienpflichten zu erinnern. Von daher. Logan zog seinen Anzug an und bekam der Sohn und Firmenchef der seinen Vater stolz machte. Nun, vielleicht würde Thoreau es nicht als ein Beispiel dafür nennen, das Leben in seiner ganzen Fülle zu leben, eine Zeitungsfirma zu leiten und praktisch in Flugzeugen und Sitzungssälen zu leben, aber er sollte einen 31-jährigen verschonen. Für jemanden, der sich vor nicht 7 Jahren gefühlt hatte, als ob jegliches Leben aus ihm ausgesaugt worden wäre war er lebendig. Ein guter Sohn. Und er machte unglaubliche Mengen an Geld.

Und nun war er ein wahrhaftiger gesellschaftlicher Erfolgsmensch, kurz davor, die genealogischen Hoffnungen und genetischen Träume seiner Mutter zu erfüllen. Er war losgezogen und hatte sich mit Louisa Monroe verlobt (Shira hatte vor Freude geweint). Louisa, die blond und grünäugig war und der Inbegriff allem was er einst aufgegeben hatte und wozu er nun zurückgekehrt war ( Inbegriff von allem, was _sie_ nicht war, was eine post-R Bedingung war).

Logan wünschte sich nur, dass ihre Haut nicht so hell wäre. Die hellste blaugrüne Vene, die sich auf Louisas Knöcheln abzeichnete, erinnerte ihn an ähnliche Pfade, die er nachgezeichnet hatte, wie eine Karte, auf ähnlich durchscheinender Haut, die sich nur unter seinen Händen gebeugt und ausgehöhlt hatte.

Und er wünschte sich, dass sie ein wenig dümmer wäre. Louisas kleine Reden als Kuratorenassistentin im Fitzwillliam Museum in Cambridge über Impressionisten und Spätimpressionisten hatte den Beigeschmack eines überraschend intelligenten Kopfes und brachte konsequenterweise eine unerwünschte Erinnerung an eine andere intelligente Frau, die genauso in einer Diskussion über Kunstgeschichte mithalten konnte ( Louisa würde wahrscheinlich Cezanne bevorzugen, während die andere schon immer eher eine Vorliebe für Monet hatte. Eine eventuell heiße aber bizarre Darbietung einer von Finn immer erträumten Frauen-Schlamm-catch Fantasie.).

Diese Frau konnte es auch leicht mit ihm aufnehmen, nicht in der Kunst, sondern darüber, ob es richtig war, einen Kellner mit einer Judi Dench-en Überlegenheit zu behandeln (auch wenn besagter Kellner ein lügender Opportunisten-Arsch war, der _mehrmals _versuchte, _sie_ anzumachen). Diese eine Unterhaltung war, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Dingen, aus der kurzen Verwirrungsphase aus Logans Leben in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Verständlich also, dass er sich wünschte, seine Verlobte wäre etwas dümmer.

Gott sei Dank sah Louisa weder fern noch trank sie Kaffee, was für ihn attraktivere Eigenschaften waren. Fernsehen und Kaffee und alles, was das einst beinhaltete (Schokosirup, The Office Marathons und rummachen auf dem Sofa) war nun natürlich merklich ungesund.

_Sind wir schon da, Baby? _Louisas Stimme waberte durch die Wolkenformation in seinem Kopf. (Allerdings, war er schon da?) Seine Übelkeit legte sich, wie aufs Zeichen, als die Räder über den JFK Flugplatz schabten und der Motor in seinem Kopf dröhnte. Er war von einer großen Höhe runtergekommen, fast unversehrt.

„Ich liebe New York einfach", seufzte Louisa, als sie über seine Schulter rausschaute auf die Flugzeughalle.

„Das tue ich auch", er lächelte sie an und küsste ihre Hand. „Wobei, ich weiß nicht... Ich werde wohl das ständige furchtbare Londonwetter vermissen. Genau wie ich vermissen werde, die liebenswerte Ms. Paltrow jeden Morgen in meinem Aufzug zu sehen. Hätte ich noch ein paar Tage mehr dort gehabt, ich wette, ich hätte sie rumgekriegt. Aber die New Jersey Skyline zu sehen bringt mich zum Weinen.", betonte er dramatisch.

„Oh, hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen", Louisa schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm und tupfte sich ihre Augen ab. Sie war voller Freude darüber, nach Hause zu kommen, und aufgeregt, als Verlobte_ des _Logan Huntzbergers nach Hause zu kommen.

Während sie das Flugzeug verließen und eine New-York-gegen-London Debatte abhielten („New Yorker sind unfreundlicher, aber Briten sind hässlicher"), begriff Logan ungünstigerweise nicht, dass der Erfolg seines post-R Lebens ein klein wenig kompliziert werden könnte, nun, da er in der gleichen Zeitzone gelandet war, in der es Rory Gilmore weiterhin gab.

Vielleicht hätte er wirklich in London bleiben und das schlechte Wetter ertragen sollen.

_Sie hätte gern gewusst, wie er über eine Begegnung mit ihr dachte. Vielleicht empfand er Gleichgültigkeit, wenn es unter solchen Umständen überhaupt Gleichgültigkeit geben konnte. Er musste entweder gleichgültig oder abgeneigt sein. Hätte er je den Wunsch gehabt, sie wiederzusehen, hätte er nicht so lange zu warten brauchen. Er hätte getan, was sie an seiner Stelle bestimmt längst getan hätte, als die Umstände ihm die Unabhängigkeit gaben, die allein ihm gefehlt hatte._

ii.

Quietschen, da war ein quietschen. Nein – er erinnerte sich an seine Metaphor – Tschirpen. Ein plötzliches Lachen drang in sein schlafendes Gehirn wie ein grausamer Wecker, der nicht zu klingeln aufhörte, die Art, die du gegen eine Wand werfen willst. Quietschen, definitiv. Logan versuchte ein Kissen in sein Ohr zu pfropfen als Louisa ihr Telefongespräch mit ins Schlafzimmer brachte.

„Nein!… NEIN! Oh Gott, du musst sie zur Party mitbringen! Oder ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort! Ich muss sie treffen und beurteilen wie es sich gehört!", bestimmte sie.

_Ja, beurteile das unglückliche Mädchen am Abend und lass sie und mich nun in Frieden, in Ordnung? _Logan kratzte etwas verärgert seine nackte Brust und fragte sich, von welcher Freundin welches Freundes an diesem Morgenanruf die Rede war. Sie hatten bereits Kaffee mit Tricia (die neue Freundin) und Jake (dem Exfreund von der High School), und Abendessen mit Liz (der besten Freundin aus der zweiten Klasse) und Brian (dem neuen Freund). Er war abwechselnd amüsiert und verängstigt über ihre seltsame Fähigkeit ihren Bekanntschaftskreis laufend zu vergrößern; sie war das, was man einen Gesellschaftsschmetterling nannte und alle zur New Yorker Gesellschaft gehörenden lagen ihr zu Füßen. (Ein Schmetterling war eine Verbesserung zu Vogel, fand er).

„Oh mein Gott, das wird ja besser und besser. Ein Reporter für die _Times_! Warum sollte eine solch respektable Frau sich mit dir einlassen, David?", zog Louisa ihn auf. „Weiß sie von deiner üblen Vergangenheit? Oh, natürlich, sie ist ja Reporter!", sie lachte über ihren eigenen kleinen Witz.

Logan nahm das Kissen aus seinem Ohr und lauschte auf. _Ein Reporter, hmph. David, mein Mann, wer auch immer du bist, lass dir sagen, dass Journalisten nicht so heiß sind, außer du gehst nach dem Christiane Amanpour Typ. Oder sie schreiben für die Cosmo. _Logan zwang sich, ein müdes Auge zu öffnen und sah Louisa auf dem Rand des Bettes sitzen, meditativ eins der übereinander gekreuzten Beine schwingend, während sie den weiteren Erläuterungen auf der anderen Seite des Gesprächs zuhörte.

„Sie hört sich wundervoll an, David", sagte Louisa ernst. „Und es ist schon so lange her seit... Ich weiß, aber im ernst, du warst... okay, okay, alles, was ich sage, ist, dass ich glücklich bin, dass du glücklich bist. Diese Rory sollte dich wirklich besser behandeln als Stella. Gott, ich habe diese Frau so gehasst. Hast du gehört, dass sie jetzt auch mit Anthony Schluss gemacht hat?"

Für eine surreale Zeitspanne schien sein Atem anzuhalten und sein Körper zu zucken, wie jemand der aufwachte und das Gefühl hat, zu fallen. War er wieder in den Schlaf gefallen? War es wieder einer _dieser _Träume? Kam ihr Name gerade wirklich aus Louisa zwitschernden Mund, zusammengepresst mit diesen anderen Namen? Wie im Traum beobachtete er, wie Louisa sich in slow-motion zu ihm drehte, mit großen Augen und zum O geformten Lippen...

Sie begann aufgeregt, seinen Fuß unter der Decke zu schütteln. „Sie kennt Logan? Woher? Von wo?"

_Wer? Fuck, über wen redest du?_

Louisa Monroe, in ihrer perfekten Ignoranz, hielt eine Hand vor den Hörer und flüsterte laut zu ihrem Verlobten, „Rory Gilmore – du kennst sie aus Yale – ist die Freundin von David, meinem Cousin!" Sie kicherte zurück ins Telefon. „Das wird das Rumhängen soviel leichter machen. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall!"

Rumhängen? Glücklich? (Und wer zur Hölle ist dieser David?) Er war zu benommen, als dass sein langsam funktionierendes Gehirn die Informationen aufnehmen konnte, die Louisa jetzt abratterte. Nun würde er es bevorzugen, würde sie quietschen. Zwitschern.

Die Fakten, die er mitbekam, waren folgende:

1) David ist Louisas Lieblingscousin. („Ich hab dir alles von ihm erzählt. Wir sind fast wie Bruder und Schwester aufgewachsen.") Nun, das war neu für ihn.

2) David ist der Freund von Rory Gilmore. („Sie schreibt für die _Times_. Soweit wir es wissen, können wir Artikel von ihr gelesen haben. Und so wie ich David kenne, ist sie bestimmt klug und schön.") Das war nicht neu für ihn.

3) Und das Piece-de-Resistance: Rory Gilmore kannte Logan scheinbar von Yale. („!!")

„Nur weil du damals im College warst – und ich weiß alles darüber, was im College so passiert, besonders bei _solchen wie dir_, Baby – möchte ich dir versichern, dass es mir absolut nichts ausmacht, dass ihr beide einmal vor Jahren auswart oder sowas. David und ich finden es sogar brilliant, dass ihr beide euch kennt."

„Wer sind solche wie ich?", fragte Logan verwirrt, ein Punkt, auf den er sich entschied zu antworten.

„Solche, die keine Beziehungen haben, Süßer", führte sie näher aus und machte die Gehässigkeit mit einem Kuss auf seine Stirn wieder gut. Sie schwebte in ihrem seidenen Bademantel durch den Raum und rief von der Tür aus, „Nun, sie wird heute Abend kommen, dann könnt ihr beide euch wiedersehen." Und damit schloss die Tür.

Ein weiterer Fakt:

4) Er würde Rory wieder sehen. Rory Gilmore, mit der er „einmal vor Jahren aus war oder so was". (_Oder so was_, dank Louisas 23-jährigem Vokabular, schien die passendste Beschreibung.) Und das Leben wie er es für die letzten sieben Jahre kannte war vorbei. Aber nicht unbedingt. In der Tat, _nein_.

Er drehte sich auf seinen Bauch und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Daunen. Er wollte nichts mehr als wieder einzuschlafen. Aber der Schlaf entzog sich ihm jetzt natürlich, vielleicht würde sich der Friede ihm entziehen, bis das erste Treffen nach sieben Jahren zu Ende ging. Er müsste sich nur für die nächsten – er sah auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch – 8 Stunden, da es scheinbar 11 Uhr morgens war, härten.

Er hatte sich einst verschiedene Szenarien über ihr erstes Wiedersehen ausgedacht. Was er tun würde, was sie sagen würde. (Vielleicht würde sie ihm nach Palo Alto folgen. Auf seiner Fußschwelle stehen und ihn anbetteln, ihr zu vergeben und sie zurückzunehmen. _Sicher_.) Er war meist betrunken, wenn er sich diese Wunschträume ausmalte und hatte folglich fast alle vergessen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es sich nie so ausgedacht hatte.

Dass sie in seiner Welt war, der Welt, die sie und ihre Mutter-als-beste-Freundin so hassten. Und nicht, weil sie einfach Rory Gilmore war. Sondern, weil sie im engsten Kreis niedergelassen hatte, _ein Bett mit einem Monroe teilte_, zur Hölle. Wie auch er es tat.

Es war alles ein seltsam grausamer Witz.

Er presste seinen Kopf gegen sein Kissen und raufte sich die Haare. Als er an die Decke sah fing er an zu lachen, in kurzen Abständen, aufgrund seines furchtbaren und perversen Schicksals. Louisa, die ihn durch die Wand hören konnte, dachte, dass seine Reaktion ein angemessener, etwas verspäteter, Ausdruck seiner Freude über diesen glücklichen Zufall war.

_  
Er hatte sie ernsthaft geliebt und hatte seitdem keine Frau getroffen, die er ihr ebenbürtig fand. Aber abgesehen von einem ganz natürlichen Gefühl der Neugier hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, sie wiederzusehen. Sie hatte ihre Macht über ihn ein für allemal verloren. _


	4. Kapitel 4

… _während tausend Empfindungen auf Anne einstürzten, von denen die tröstlichste noch war, dass es bald vorüber sein würde; und es war auch bald vorüber._

"_Es ist vorüber! Es ist vorüber!" wiederholte sie innerlich immer wieder dankbar, aber voller Erregung. „Das Schlimmste ist vorüber!"_

Rory hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag bewundernswert mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt und sich so vorm _Grübeln_, wie ihre Mutter ihr vorgeworfen hatte, über den unvermeidlichen Abend bewahrt. Sie hatte aufgegeben, _das Unvermeidliche_ zu umgehen. Vor einer Woche noch war so ein Treffen nicht unvermeidbar; es war nicht einmal möglich. Sie wusste, dass er 3470 Meilen von ihr entfernt war, und das schon seit ungefähr 1460 Tagen (von 2555), und mit 6 Milliarden atmenden Menschen zwischen sich und ihm auf dem Planeten hatte sie ernsthaft gezweifelt, dass es überhaupt möglich war, ihn wiederzutreffen.

Sie riss sich ihre ausgefranste Nagelhaut wild von ihrem großen Zeh und stoppte somit effektiv ihren kleinen Rückfall ins in Zahlen ausgedrücktes, dummes Grübeln. Der Schmerz brachte Tränen in ihre Augen und schärfte ihren Blick wieder auf die zu bewältigende Aufgabe. Sie musste sich auf ihre Pediküre konzentrieren, sie würde es sich nicht nachsagen lassen, dass Rory Gilmore mit unlackierten Fußnägeln und zerfranster Nagelhaut die Höhle des Löwen betreten hatte. Nein, sie würde diese Louisa Monroe in all ihrer rot-lackierten Pracht treffen.

Während sie vorsichtig die Farbe mit einer kleinen Bürste auf ihren Nagel strich, das Kinn auf ihrem frisch rasierten Knie, war sie kurzfristig durch den Gedanken besänftigt, dass es bestimmt unzählig viele Angehörige ihres Geschlechts gab, die sich der auserlesenen Pein des Vorbereitens auf ein Treffen mit dem Ex-Freund hingegeben hatten. Nicht irgendeinen Exfreund, sondern _den Einen._ Sie war alt genug um es sich selbst einzugestehen – Logan Huntzberger war _der Eine_. Vor sieben Jahren, gewiss, aber in ihren Gedanken musste der (bestimmte) Artikel _der_ noch verschwinden und der Großbuchstabe _E_ musste noch durch seinen kleineren Gefährten ersetzt werden.

Vielleicht war er der Eine gewesen, aber es gab doch sicher hunderte, tausende Frauen wie sie selbst, die das unvermeidliche oder unwahrscheinliche Treffen mit dem Ex überlebt hatten? Tausende von Frauen wie sie selbst, die sich selbst eingehend prüften und kritisierten in jedem Kleid, das sie besaßen (und somit einen beeindruckenden Haufen an Kleidung auf dem Bett angesammelt hatten); tausende Frauen, die sich mulmig genug gefühlt hatten, den gesamten Tag über nichts zu essen (und dabei glücklicherweise noch ein letztes Pfund verloren, dass sie über die Jahre verfolgt hatte). Tausende Frauen wie sie selbst, die in den Spiegel gestarrt hatten, endlich überzeugt, dass der Ex (der Eine) vor ihren perfekt pedikürten, rot-lackierten Füßen auf die Knie fallen und sich vor Bedauern winden würde, während er sie bewundern würde. Sie war sicher nicht die erste, die sich dieses Szenario ausmalte, zumindest versuchte sie sich davon zu überzeugen, als sie in der Küche stehend und eine Hand voll Loops essend auf David wartete.

Solch ein Anlass, solch eine Vorbereitung, hätte wohl ein paar mitleidig kichernde Freundinnen berechtigt, die Stimme Lorelais am Telefon, die ihr sagt, welche Lippenstiftfarbe sie auflegen sollte um genau richtig aufgedonnert zu sein. Aber Rory bevorzugte es, sich allein fertig zu machen, ohne Lorelai, Lane oder Julia und Mary, die sicher ihr zuliebe bis zum Platzen Beschimpfungen gegen Louisas temperamentvolles Übersprudeln ausgesprochen hätten (dies alles gehörte selbstverständlich zum Vorbereitungsritual). Sie war lieber allein. Denn während sie sich im Spiegel ansah, bemerkte sie eine Spur von Bedauern in ihren eigenen Augen – unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es in seinen sehen würde – was wunderbar zu ihrer Portion Furcht passte, die es sich in ihrer Magengegend bequem gemacht hatte. Wenigstens passten, genauso wunderbar, die goldenen Riemen ihrer High-Heels zu ihren Ohrringen.

Nein, es war nicht die einfache Begebenheit eines Treffens mit dem Ex, als wäre es ein banales Schultreffen. Sie machte sich bereit für ein Treffen, dass sie sich in ihren Träumen öfter erwünscht hatte als dass sie etwas anderes geträumt hatte. Immer wieder, seit er von ihr weggegangen war.

Wie sollte er überhaupt vor ihre Füße fallen, wenn die Monroes – seine und ihre – daneben stehen würden in ihrem erhofften Têtê-à-Têtê?

Es waren nicht tausende, sondern vielleicht nur ein paar Frauen in einer Situation wie der ihren.

--

"Sie hat ihren Abschluss in Kunstgeschichte an der Cambridge-Universität abgeschlossen und sie hat letztes Jahr als Kuratorenassistentin im Fitzwilliam Museum gearbeitet."

_Temperamentvoll übersprudelnd Dummkopf. Nein. Würde sie hierdurch einige ihrer schadenfrohen Genugtuung verlieren?_ Sie hoffte auf Haare an Louisa Monroes Oberlippe und sagte, „Oh, wow. Hört sich an, als könne sie im Rennen um die Krone Kate Middleton aus dem Rennen werfen. Ich sehe ernsthafte Konkurrenz bei dem Wettbewerb um Prinz Williams Herz."

David warf Rory einen seltsamen Blick zu während er den Motor ausstellte und begann dann zu lachen. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein..."

Rorys Augen wurden groß. _Im Ernst? Prinz William? __Während alles, was ich vorzuweisen habe squaredancing mit Barack Obama in Iowa und Händeschütteln mit Christiane Amanpour in meinem Schlafanzug ist. _Sie sah runter und überprüfte ihre Zehen während David das Auto abschloss und sich an ihre Seite gesellte.

„Sie hat ihm beim Polo spielen zugesehen und hatte ein paar Abendessen mit gemeinsamen Freunden, das ist alles. So ist Louisa. Sie schafft es, jeden zu bezaubern, sei es die Queen." Er sah auf Rory runter, die während der gesamten Fahrt still gewesen war. „Selbst dich, Rory. Ich denke, du wirst sie mögen", er lächelte, voll Hoffnung.

Rory warf David ein bleiches Lächeln zu. „Keine Angst. Ich bin so bezauberbar. Sag mir, dass sie auch was mit Bono getrunken hat und sie ist so gut wie meine lang-vermisste Schwester." David war so aufrichtig, so begierig darauf, dass sie seine Familie mochte und von ihr gemocht wurde. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. Sie war in keinem Rennen um irgendeine Krone.

„Bezauberbar, was? Also waren die Monate, die ich dich umgarnen musste ein Zeichen dafür, dass irgendwas mit meiner Persönlichkeit wirklich nicht stimmt. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen Mundgeruch habe."

„Nun, du bist nicht Bono, aber du wirst genügen", versicherte Rory ihm und drückte seinen Arm abgelenkt. Sie gingen die Auffahrt hinauf zur Eingangstür, welche offen war und Licht und Musik und Gespräche nach draußen trug. So einladend. Währenddessen fühlten sich ihre Beine schwer an. So eine lange Auffahrt.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich wie dieses sprechende Schwein. ´Gut gemacht, Schw-´ Mann, dieses Haus ist riesig", unterbrach sich David selbst als er das Haus von nahem betrachtete. Rory hob im Dunkeln eine Augenbraue an. Sie waren genauso reich, aber sie würde einräumen, dass die Monroes etwas weniger pompös auftraten, mit ihrer stylischen 700 qm Villa an der Upper East Side.

„Ich hoffe nur, das Abflusssystem ist gut. Wenn es schlecht ist und ein Rohr verstopft, merkt man's vielleicht erst nach Monaten." Ein alter Kommentar kam unerlaubt hoch, von dem letzten Mal, als sie hier hochspaziert war. Die Erinnerung verstärkte nur das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen und sie fröstelte unter ihrem burgunderroten Mantel.

Sie betraten das Foyer. Als die Wärme und die gut duftenden Menschen Rory umgaben, fühlte sie ironischerweise, zum Glück, die Benommenheit aus ihren Beinen und Innereien weichen. Das Geklimper der Weingläser, des Pianospiels, tauchte sie in Bilder in ihrem Kopf ein, von eisblauen Kleidern, einem gesichtslosen Fallon-Mädchen, einem Dinner vor langer Zeit, das schiefgegangen war. Sie hatte doch sicherlich einiges an Weisheit und Stärke seitdem, seit diesen 10 Jahren, dazu gewonnen? _Nun, lass es uns hinter uns bringen, _dachte sie mit einer wachsenden Ruhe, als sie sich von David ihren Mantel anmutig abnehmen ließ.

Sie wanderte allein um die Marmorsäulen während David ihre Mäntel abgab. Sie stoppte vor Diego Velazquez' _Infanta irgendwas_, vage beruhigt durch die Vertrautheit des Gemäldes, die Unauffälligkeit ihrer Präsenz. Seit 10 Minuten war sie hier und sie wurde noch nicht darauf angesprochen, dass sie hier nicht hergehörte. Ein gutes Omen. Wie auch das schöne Gesicht des Mädchens auf dem Gemälde. _Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Rory._

„Ist das ein Velazquez?", David tauchte wieder an ihrer Seite auf, schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Komm, lass uns Louisa und ihren Logan finden."

_Ja, lass uns. Endlich. Über das Land, den Atlantic und zurück ist es an der Zeit für mich, Logan zu finden._

--

Rory war nicht so unauffällig wie sie glaubte.

Es begann mit einem Prickeln in seinem Nacken, welches sich in seinen Arm ausbreitete und zu einem ruhelosen Zucken der Hand führte, die seinen Drink hielt. Er wirbelte ihn herum und die Flüssigkeit schwappte am Glasrand über. Louisa delektierte die Fürstenbergs mit den Details ihres diamantbesetzten Hochzeitskleides (wie schwer ist das wohl? Fragte er sich) und Logan fand es berechtigt, sich für einen Moment zu entschuldigen.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre der Bräutigam. Einfach ein Anzug und eine nette kleine Krawatte und voila!", lachte Louisa.

„Und würdest an einem Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit verkümmern? Das würde ich nicht erlauben", antwortete Logan ernsthaft. „Entschuldigt mich", er nickte deren Begleitung zu und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

Die Luft im Haus hatte sich verändert, als wäre sie gestört durch das kollabieren mit den Molekülen einer neuen Präsenz. Er musste sich bewegen. Er war nicht sicher, wohin er ging, lächelnd und mit seinen Gästen händeschüttelnd während er sich fortbewegte. (Eher Louisas und die Gäste seiner Eltern. Er könnte die –bergs und –bergers wirklich nicht von Adam und Eva unterscheiden.) Bis er sich die Wendeltreppe hochsteigen sah, zwei Stufen auf einmal, die Treppe führte zu einem umlaufenden Balkon von dem man das ganze Wohnzimmer beobachten konnte. Er befand sich ungefähr in einer Höhe von 9 Metern über dem Boden. Als er seinen Ellenbogen einen Moment auf der Balustrade abstützte zoomten seine Augen auf eine stillstehende Figur, ein Punkt zur Orientierung in einem ruhelosen Raum voll sich ruckartig bewegender Köpfe.

Er wusste, dass sie es war.

Ihr Haar war kürzer als er es je gesehen hatte oder sich erinnern konnte; die Enden machten eine leichte Welle nach innen um ihr Kinn zu berühren. Es stellte ihren Nacken frei. Und von seinem Blickpunkt hier oben war das alles, was er sehen konnte. Ihr Genick wirkte länger, nicht mehr versteckt unter der Schwere ihres Haares; wirkte länger durch den ungebrochenen Blick auf ihren geneigten freien Rücken. Und so weiß war ihr Nacken und Rücken gegen das tiefe blau ihres Kleides. Seine leere Hand zuckte reflexartig und er erlaubte sich, es um sein Glas zu legen. Ihre Fußnägel, auch das bemerkte er, waren rot.

Logan streifte seine Finger zwischen seinen Hals und seinen Kragen. Er fühlte sich heiß und angespannt, ausgelaugt von dem Treppenlauf (oder zumindest redete er sich das ein). Weder blinzelte noch zuckte er während seiner Beobachtung. Unbewusst hoffte er, dass sie sich nicht umdrehte. Er würde noch einen Moment brauchen, einen weiteren Drink, um sich auf das Blau ihrer Augen vorzubereiten – das echte blau, nicht die ausgewaschene Version aus seiner Erinnerung. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Doch sie drehte ihr Gesicht abrupt zur Seite (die plötzliche Veränderung von Stille überraschte ihn) um einen Mann anzusehen, der sich neben sie gestellt hatte. Der Mann legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, sein Ärmel berührte ihren nackten hellen Rücken. Er deutete auf den Velazquez und sie könnte ihm gerade den Titel und das Jahr nennen, in dem es gemalt worden war. Nicht, dass es den Mann – David, nahm er an – sonderlich interessieren würde, aber es würde sicherlich helfen, ihren sonderbaren Reiz zu vergrößern. Logans Hand prickelte wieder, Tropfen seines Getränks fielen auf die Balustrade. Er wischte sie mit seinem Ärmel auf, als er sich plötzlich erinnerte, wie er sich als 7-jähriger zwischen den Geländern durchzwängend hin und her geschwungen war, nachdem er _Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug_ gesehen hatte. Er wäre beinahe gefallen. Er trat nun von der Kante zurück.

Es gab ihm einen unfairen Vorteil, Rory so beobachten zu können bevor er sie wirklich treffen würde. Sich an ihrem weißen Nacken und roten Fußnägeln sättigen zu können, wie um sich abzuhärten. Da wieder, sein Ärmel berührte ihre Haut. Desensibilisierung. Er würde nicht überrumpelt werden. Nicht beim Anblick eines Mannes neben ihr. Genauso würde er nicht in die Tiefe ihrer blauen Augen fallen.

--

Es passierte alles sehr schnell. Plötzlich riss David seine Hand mit einer gefährlichen Bewegung in die Höhe; plötzlich war da ein Ausschrei „Louie!" und ein Quietschen (ein Zwitschern?) „Davey! Oh mein Gott!". Ein Aufblitzen von etwas weißem und glänzenden (und überspudelndem); ein Drängeln von zwei Körpern neben ihr als sich Cousins-wie-Bruder-und-Schwester umarmten. Rory trat zur Seite und konnte nicht anders als über die Überschwänglichkeit zu lächeln. _Davey?_ Ihr Blick streifte zur Seite – sie hielt ihren Atem an als sie den blonden Mann vor sich stehen sah – ihr Blick streifte nach unten und sie starrte auf seine Schuhspitze. _Jetzt, Rory. Jetzt. __Sieh ihn einfach an, um Gottes Willen, Frau. Erinner dich an die blutroten Nägel! _Aber er trat einen Schritt zurück und somit aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie formten einen seltsamen kleinen Halbkreis, einen Tanz aus ausweichenden Blicken während sie aufmerksam das glückliche Pärchen zwischen sich betrachteten. Ihre Augen sahen einander an, sahen ohne zu sehen; sie sah sein Haar, immer etwas durcheinander, über seinen Ohren, er bemerkte ihren Pony, der die Ecke ihres linken Auges verdeckte. Dann formierten sich die Paare wieder richtig, Rory sah Louisa zum ersten mal, die Neuheit der Person war ein guter Grund, den Mann ihr gegenüber zu ignorieren.

„Louisa, das ist Rory Gilmore. Rory, meine Cousine."

_Muss die Anti-Barbie-Bewegung benachrichtigen!_ War Rorys erster Gedanke. Eine Frau _kann_ scheinbar eine C-Körbchengröße, eine Wespentaille und geradezu männliche Hüften haben ohne die Balance zu verlieren, obwohl die Regeln der Symmetrie und normalen menschlichen Physiologie dagegen sprechen. (Oder war es überhaupt das Produkt normaler menschlicher Physiologie oder supernormaler medizinischer Technologie? Fragte sie sich.)

„Hi!" Rory breitete ihr Lächeln etwas breiter aus, um die knauserigen Gedanken auszugleichen. „Es ist toll, dich endlich zu treffen. Ich habe soviel von dir gehört." _Berühmte clevere Worte der Rory Gilmore. _Louisa, deren Lächeln breiter war als ihres (hatte sie jemals so weiße Zähne gesehen?), nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Als Rory ungeschickt gegen ihr kaltes Gesicht stolperte, fühlte sie eine Welle der Panik auf sich zukommen, ein Zusammenziehen in ihrer Brust. _Würden sie und Logan sich auch auf die Wange küssen müssen?_

„Ich auch von dir! Ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast-" sie hielt noch immer Rorys Hände- „David hat mir irgendwas über einen blöden Redaktionsschluss oder so was erzählt, bei dem du Schwierigkeiten hattest, ihn einzuhalten. Werde ich also einen Artikel von dir während des Frühstücks morgen lesen können? Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht wieder ein deprimierendes Traktat über die schmelzenden Eiskappen ist!"

„Eigentlich ist Rory Assistentsherausgeber der Internetversion von der Times. Du könntest höchstens ein, zwei mal die Woche etwas von ihr im Politikteil oder unter den Kolumnen lesen. Was wirklich schade ist, weil sie ein brillianter Schreiber ist. Als letztes hat sie über den Geschichtslehrplan an den Topschulen unseres Landes geschrieben, stimmt's nicht, Ror?" David drückte ihre Schulter mit einem offensichtlichen, Verlegenheitaufrufendem Stolz. „Was die Schulbücher uns über den Irak beibringen und all so was."

"Das hört sich wundervoll und einschüchternd und hochintellektuell an. Ich selbst kann nichts lesen oder schreiben, was in der richtigen Welt von Bedeutung ist. Ich gebe zu, mein Lieblingsteil ist der Kunstteil – ich weiß, oh-ho – und das Kreuzworträtsel. Aber nun habe ich es getan – ich habe gerade zugegeben, dass ich Logans Konkurrenz abonniere! Sag mir, dass du mich noch immer liebst.", Louisa drehte sich schnell zu Logan und dann wieder zurück zu Rory. „Oh, wie dumm von mir, es zu vergessen – aber du und Rory, ihr braucht ja nicht vorgestellt werden, richtig?"

„Also, ich rezensiere auch Bücher, und Filme", fügte Rory verspätet hinzu. „Habt ihr Jane Eyre gesehen?" Sie hätte kein Problem gehabt, einfach in dem Marmor zu verschwinden, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sich gegen Davids Litanei von Wissen über sie und die bevorstehende Bekanntmachung behaupten zu müssen.

„Bücher, Filme und Bronte, ich hätte es wissen müssen", sprach Logan schließlich, seine Stimme etwas kratzig. „Wie geht's dir", fragte er lässig und gab ihr die Hand.

Rory nahm sie, schüttelte sie, ließ sie fallen. Wenn sie an den Moment zurückdachte, empfand sie das Händeschütteln wie eines von Dutzenden. (Und das war es wahrscheinlich auch, denn er hatte heute Abend sicherlich unzählige Hände geschüttelt.) Die Finger schlaff, locker und trocken und die winzigste Bemühung eines Drückens. Sie sahen sich starr in die Augen, und weder die Blauen noch die Brauen blinzelten. Ihre Augen schmerzten von der Anstrengung.

„Mir geht es gut. Und dir? Wie geht es dir, Logan?"

Der Name aus ihrem Mund war unerwartet. Es erschütterte ihn, wie familiär es klang. „Ganz gut", presste er raus.

Und da war es. Das Schlimmste war vorüber. Das momentane Treffen nach sieben Jahren, zwischen einem Paar, das _wahre Liebe_ empfunden hatte, auf mechanische und bedeutungslose Höflichkeitsfloskeln zwischen Fremden reduziert. (Um genau zu sein hatte Rory exakt diesen Austausch jeden Morgen mit ihrer Starbucksbedienung)

„Zur Hölle, dir geht's nicht _ganz gut_, Mann, du heiratest Louisa!", rief David und schlug Logan auf die Schulter. „Ich bin übrigens David", fügte er hinzu und griff nach Logans Hand.

„Oh, richtig, herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch beide!", fügte Rory mit so viel Freude zu, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

„David, gut, dich endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Logan und drückte Davids Hand. "Und hier dachte ich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Louisa ein Einzelkind ist, dass ich auf das wunderbare traditionsreiche Ereignis der-"

„Eine Junggesellenparty? Davey, das würdest du doch nicht tun!", schmollte Louisa. „Logan und ich haben unseren Kalender voll für die nächsten 4 Wochen bis…" Sie verdrehte ihre Augen um Rory ihre Abscheu und Betroffenheit zu verdeutlichen.

_Vier Wochen._

"Wenn nicht Davey, dann würde ich diese Lücke geschickt ausfüllen, Kleines." Ein großer, dunkelhaariger, schlaksiger Mann drängte sich in ihren Kreis um Louisas Hand zu küssen. „Ich bin übrigens Finn, Logans Stiefbruder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Ähnlichkeiten erkennst. Der gleiche Charme, das gleiche verwegene Haar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich einen kleinen Striptease für Logan zwischen Tee und Scones mit dem Hochzeitsplaner nächsten Donnerstag quetschen kann."

„Ich habe mindestens ein dutzend deiner Striptease gesehen, Finn", antwortete Logan trocken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses Mal etwas Besonderes verdiene? Und ich habe dich ungefähr _dreißig _Mal Louisa vorgestellt – Louisa, nimm es ihm nicht übel, Ethanol hat Finns Gehirnzellen unwiederbringlich zerstört." Dann fing er Rorys Blick auf und er erinnerte sich unbehaglich daran, dass Rorys und Finns Wege sich für eine Zeitspanne in seinem Leben überschnitten hatten. Er räusperte sich und zeigte vage auf sie. „Uh, Finn, du erinnerst dich an Ro-"

Aber Finn war schon dabei, Rory von Kopf bis Fuß zu begutachten, zu Davids Ärger. „Ich glaube nicht, dass _wir_ uns heute Abend schon kennengelernt haben, Liebes. Ich hätte mich mit Sicherheit erinnert..."

„Meine _Freundin_, Rory Gilmore", gab David gerne bekannt.

„Ror-" Finn musste erst mal zwei mal hinsehen und ein lautes kurzes Lachen entdrang ihm als er von Rory zu Logan sah. „Verzeih mir, Liebes, ich befürchte, meine Collegeerinnerungen sind sehr verschwommen, ich denke, ich erinnere mich unglücklicherweise nicht einmal an meine besten sexuellen Erfahrungen. Aber natürlich, Rory Gilmore. Unser unerschrockener _Ace_ Reporter." Er konnte nicht widerstehen.

_Verdammtes Arschloch, _dachte Logan. _Oh Mist!_, von Rorys Seite.

„Ähm, wir meinen ja nicht Tila Nguyen, die aus einer fünfstöckigen Torte springt, Lou", griff Logan ein, als er sah, wie sich Louisas Schmollen aufgrund Finns Possen immer weiter vergrößerte. „Es wird ein sehr respektabeler ... äh.. Männerabend, mit deinem Cousin als Aufpasser." Und damit führte Finn euphorisch ein Gespräch über Zigarren, die an einem solchen Abend unbedingt notwendig waren, fort.

Insgesamt, abgesehen von Finns fast-faux pas, war es ein unverfängliches Wiedersehen in Rorys Augen. Höflich, fast tröstlich, als das Geplänkel der Männer ihre unnötige Angst nahm. David und Logan wurden schnell Freunde, und sie empfand keinerlei Abneigung gegen Louisa (abgesehen von ihren C-Körbchen und der Abwesenheit von Haaren in ihrem Gesicht). Aber als sie bei Louisa eingehakt stand und still Logan und David betrachtete, verschwand ihre Ruhe, als sie realisierte wie ihr unangemessenes Viererteam zusammen gekommen war.

Logan und David, beide blond und braunäugig, wirkten beinahe, merkwürdig, wie Blutsbrüder. Das gleiche breite Lächeln, Ivy League Schüler, der erstere nur ein wenig klüger, charmanter, geistreicher und erfolgreicher (wie es normalerweise bei Brüdern ist). Wohingegen sie mit ihren dunklem Haar und blauen Augen und die andere mit ihrer grünäugigen Blässe, mit ihren eindeutigen Unterschieden in Temperament und Interessen, hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.

In dem Moment wusste sie, dass sie in den letzten sieben Jahren nach jemandem wie Logan gesucht hatte. Und keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sie wollte _einen _Logan. Nein, erkannte sie, den unbestimmten Artikel zurücknehmend. Sie wollte Logan.

Während Logan sich entschlossen hatte, mit jemandem zusammenzukommen, der komplett anders war als sie. Sie verstand in beiden Fällen, was das bedeutete.

Ihr Gesicht errötete in Erkenntnis. Sah nur sie dies alles? Oder sah er es auch? Sie musste irgendwo weit, weit weg sein. Weil sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Sie entzog sich sanft Louisas Griff, nickte David zu und sagte leise, „Entschuldigt mich. Ich muss nur kurz in den Waschraum."

„Geht es dir gut, Ror? Du siehst ganz heiß und rot aus", murmelte David besorgt und nahm sie am Arm.

Logan, der sie länger ansah als er wollte, dachte, dass sie aufgeschreckt aussah, im Gegensatz zu den letzten 5 Minuten in denen sie sehr gefasst gewirkt hatte. Er bemerkte ihre zu stark leuchtenden Augen, selbst als sie quer durch den Raum sah. War es Finns beschissen taktlose Anspielung auf „Ace"?

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich muss nur... gehen. Bitte, entschuldigt mich für einen Moment."

Sie drehte sich um und begann loszugehen, als Louisa ihr hinterher rief, „Warte, ich zeige dir, wo du lang musst."

Und, nicht nachdenkend, drehte sie sich um und sagte, „Ich weiß, wo", und überließ es Louisa, darüber zu grübeln, unter welchen Umständen Rory schon einmal in dem Huntzberger-Anwesen gewesen war.

Natürlich wusste Rory, wo der Waschraum war. Sie kannte das dazugehörige Land, die Landkarte ihres und seines Herzens. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in alledem. Das Schlimmste ist vorüber. Oder vielleicht – mit ihrer neuen Einsicht, mit der frischen Erinnerung an ihn, wie er ihre Hand leicht gedrückt hatte – hatte es erst begonnen.

_Bald allerdings begann sie, sich zur Vernunft zu rufen und sich zu bemühen, weniger emotional zu reagieren. Acht Jahre, beinahe achte Jahre waren vergangen, seit alles zu Ende gegangen war. Wie lächerlich, wieder die selbe Erregung zu spüren, die diese Zeitspanne in eine undeutliche Ferne verbannt hatte. Was konnten acht Jahre nicht alles bewirken! Alle möglichen Ereignisse, Veränderungen, Entfremdungen, Trennungen – alles, alles konnte in dieser Zeit vorgefallen sein, und das Auslöschen der Vergangenheit – wie natürlich und auch wie selbstverständlich! Diese Zeit umfasste fast ein Drittel ihres eigenen Lebens. _

_Aber ach, bei all ihren Überlegungen stellte sie fest, dass für beständige Gefühle acht Jahre wenig mehr sind als ein Nichts._


End file.
